


Night Watch

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Cute, Epilepsy, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gavin recovers from his fit, he finds out he may owe Geoff Ramsey a bit more than what he thought. [Sequel to Care for Me?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, some of you asked for a sequel and here’s one of two planned stories. Maybe more because of how much I really love this head cannon. Also, shoutout to iaveinabox and the others who commented on Care for Me? on here. Love you guys. <3 Enjoy~!

He was exhausted, completely drained from the mental shutdown he had experienced just an hour before. Since coming to, Ryan had him resting on the couch, unwilling to let Gavin help him gather their things and shut down the equipment, which he felt partially guilty about. Ryan was quick to make him feel better, though, with kind wards to stifle his apologies before they ever left his lips, which he was glad for. So, there he was, staring up at the ceiling in the office, listening to the ticking of the clock above him and the humming and whirring of various electronic items around him, waiting for Ryan to return from the Warehouse; he was so focused on those sounds, making sure he didn’t slide back into that numbness, that he never heard Ryan enter the room, easily jumping when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

"Still with me, Gav?" his voice was soft and warm, trying to keep Gavin soothed and relaxed, but aware enough to still be able to answer. Gavin glanced up, blinking slowly, his mind still thick with fog, taking a moment to answer.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay...I'm awake."

"Good. C'mon, I have all our stuff; we can head home. You can sleep on the ride, if you need to."

Gavin slowly rose from the soft couch, Ryan gently helping him stand and steady himself with one strong hand, bags slung over his other shoulder, not letting Gavin carry anything; he was inwardly grateful for the help, not sure if he would have been able to get up on his own, his limbs still feeling a bit weak, despite them only having been stock still for an indeterminate amount of time. Ryan was right by his side, keeping close eye on him as they walked out of the office and building, though his aid was waved away when it came to getting in the car, much to his amusement; Gavin wanted to have some dignity left, even if it was just getting in the vehicle. Silently, he rested his head on the cool window, listening to his chauffeur place their bags in the back and get behind the wheel, the car rumbling soothingly beneath his tired frame; he was out like a light before Ryan ever made it out of the parking lot.

The next thing he knew, he was being carried, and he realized it was Ryan who had him in his arms, his head resting on the Gent's shoulder comfortably; he kept his eyes closed, deciding that it took too much effort to open them. He heard the knock on the door, though it sounded muffled and a million miles away to the exhausted Brit. Within a moment, there was light spilling out over him, and he could hear another voice talking quietly with Ryan, worry laced in both men’s voices. _Geoff,_ his foggy brain offered after a moment, finally placing the familiar voice so close to him, though still not understanding the words being uttered, finding that he could care less, wishing he could just sleep forever; the arms he rested in were quite comfortable. 

He let out a pathetic sounding whine as he was suddenly jostled, obviously being transferred from one man to another, Ryan leaving him in Geoff's more than capable hands, telling Geoff he would call in the morning to check on the Brit. It only took him a moment to get settled in the new arms, finding them just as comfortable as the ones before. Gavin continued to drift in and out of a light doze, though hearing the sound of the door closing; he fought for a second he heard Griffon somewhere, though what, if anything, she said was lost before it ever reached him. He could feel the movement of Geoff carrying him to his little home, Gavin's head gently resting on the man's shoulder; the Lad savored it, glad he didn’t have to walk himself anywhere at the moment. He listened as Geoff talking quietly to him, though not taking the time to really understand what the older man was saying to him.

Within moments, he felt himself being placed on his bed, his shoes and jeans being pulled off, Geoff's helping hands gentle as he took care of his psudo-son. The moment the restrictive clothing was off his body, he was curled into the blankets, feeling Geoff tucking him in, much like he would do for Millie at night and it brought a smile to his lips; however, he was surprised when the bed dipped down and Geoff made himself comfortable, his hand sliding though Gavin's hair. With a sleepy look and some slow, tired blinks of confusion, he gazed up at his caretaker, finding a fond, albeit worried, smile being offered back.

"This shit scares the dicks out of me, dude. I don't like seeing you like this...it's not you; you're an annoying asshole that has more energy than a five year old on crack," Geoff's voice had a hint of amusement in it, but the sincerity in his words was something even Gavin couldn't miss; it really did scare him every time Gavin had a seizure, and for good reason. It was something he wasn't familiar with until the British idiot showed up in his life. Despite this, he still found himself making a noise of offense, "This...seeing you so tired and drained and not quite there...it's scary and a bit depressing."

"'M sorry, Geoff...," Gavin mumbled, moving to rest his head on Geoff's stomach, eyes closing again, so very tired, but relishing the warmth Geoff offered.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about, buddy. It's not like you make this happen; though, I'm going to make fucking sure you sleep, asshole. None of this insomnia shit; you're not Ryan, leave that to the psycho."

"Ryan knows now…,” he murmured, sounding sad. No one was supposed to know; they weren’t supposed to know he was more broken than they initially thought.

Geoff sighed softly, "Yeah, I know. He told me. And, to be honest, if it had to happen with anyone, I'm glad it was him. He won’t tell anyone unless you give him permission to; he may be crazy, but he at least understands common decency. Now, we can chat in the morning; go the fuck to sleep. You need it."

"Kay...'Night, Geoff."

"Night, Gav.”

Morning came much too quickly for Gavin’s liking, his body still craving sleep, but his mind knowing he had a job to go do. However, he didn’t find it comforting when he heard soft laughter at the foot of his bed, already knowing it wasn’t going to end well for him. But why was Griffon giggling at the foot of his bed? It probably had something to do with the snoring in his ear and the solid weight still under his head; it was then that he realized Geoff had never moved from last night, keeping him company throughout the hours. At some point, he must have fallen asleep during his watch, and, now, it looked like he and Geoff were quite contentedly cuddling each other. That, he noted, was probably why Griffon was giggling so much. He shifted to give her a sleepy, unimpressed look, which just made her laugh a bit harder, though still quiet for her husband’s benefit. 

“That is the cutest thing I think I have seen in a long time,” she said, he voice still wavering with laughter, his look still completely unimpressed, “He stayed with you all night, to be your little teddy bear, just like the last few times you had fits.”

“Last few times?” his voice was confused and thick from sleep, still having not moved from his very comfortable spot, “He hasn’t been in here the last few times.”

“Oh, yes he has,” her smile turned fond as she sat on the end of the bed, her eyes on Geoff, “He stays with you overnight every time you have a seizure. He calls it the night watch; he just normally wakes up before you do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled, getting up, moving back towards the door, “When you manage to roll out of bed, and wake him up, there’s tea in here for you. And breakfast.”

She left to a nod, though she knew his mind was on other things; like the man the Brit looked up to, and whom he was still cuddled up to. The gears turned slowly in Gavin’s mind, taking in the fact that Geoff, who constantly threatened to “kick his dick in” and fire him for fucking up, would be worried enough about his health that he would give up his own night’s sleep to watch over him, and make sure he would be alright. He felt a warmth spread through him, a smile pulling his lips.

Maybe he owed Geoff Ramsey a lot more than he thought.


End file.
